


Doodles in Class

by CaliTacui



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, Literally so freaking beautiful asdfghjkl, Love, M/M, killing me, life - Freeform, ughhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliTacui/pseuds/CaliTacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor have liked each other for years, yet they've always been afraid to tell each other. What if one moment could change every single thing? With a start of a drawing? :3 (WARNING: COMPLETE FEELS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles in Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Haven't uploaded in a while, but here ya gooo!!! I hope you enjoy (:

The two boys really should’ve been paying attention during class, but they were pretty distracted. Both Jude and Connor definitely had their eyes glued to their papers, but it wasn’t really for educational purposes. They were scribbling drawings on their papers, almost anxiously but excitedly. Jude bit his lip as he concentrated on his drawing, making sure each line and curve was perfect. He shaded the important parts in, making sure the details were perfectly intact. He made sure the eyes looked radiant, and the lips looked friendly and warm. Each detail perfectly fit into what Jude felt about this certain someone. He was so in love, it was almost too gross for his friend Taylor to handle.  
Connor, sitting a chair next to him, was also drawing something in his science notebook. He shaded in the perfectly drawn hair, cautiously hoping everything was in the lines. He then drew the legs, perfectly drawing in their height and weight. The corner of the boy’s mouth rose up happily as he drew in some curves, gliding his pencil across the paper like any artist would do. The picture was so beautiful, that it could practically explode off the paper. The smile on the drawing’s face looked so real and caring; Connor could almost just kiss the picture that was on the paper. 

Taylor snickered at the two, enjoying the fact that she knew that the two were drawing no other but each other, again. They were so clueless that it was simply too impeccable for the situation. She liked the thought of her friends dating, though they weren’t yet. She made a promise to both of them that she can’t tell either about their feelings. Lately, Taylor has been pretty fed up. It seems like Jude is too in love to notice his friend anymore. But she didn’t mind much of it; she knew how much Connor meant to him. 

Jude eyed his friend Connor, observing him so he got every speck of him onto the paper. Connor noticed his glance as he was about to do the same, and their eyes met suddenly. Jude smiled in a mental greeting, a small blush appearing on his face. Connor smiled back, resting his hand under his chin, trying to play it cool until he dropped his pen. Jude chuckled as he scrambled to pick it up, rolling his eyes at his dumb action. He placed the pen back on his desk, placing it next to the pencil. He placed a folder over the drawing so Jude wouldn’t notice as Jude did the same. Taylor just rolled her eyes at their actions, returning to her work.

The two boys fell in love with each other back in middle school, and have been in love till this day, in the 9th grade. Yes, Taylor had to deal with this since 7th grade. Connor had kissed him twice, trying to make Jude get the hint that he wanted things to happen, but he tried making him choose between telling his dad about them and having them not start anything they cannot finish. Unfortunately, he didn’t tell his dad. Connor didn’t have the courage back then. Jude was out of the closet now, free to mingle with anyone that comes his ways. This obviously bothered Connor, though he didn’t say a thing. 

So till this day, they remain to be nothing but good friends- always making sure they weren’t alone under the circumstances. Of course, they dragged Taylor’s ass into every situation. She always sat between the two, and always hung out with them out of school. Taylor was getting really damn annoyed with their situations. But she had to keep their word, and respect their wishes. So sadly, Taylor couldn’t do or say a thing about them to each other. One had to figure it out sooner or later.   
Action, meeting eyes, blush, turn away. Action, meeting eyes, blush, turn away. It was a pattern the two enjoyed doing; every single day in class. Jude liked playing this game with him, feeling like they were flirting, but still was uncertain. Connor and him both stayed convinced that they only liked each other as friends and nothing more. Little did the two know that they were absolutely nuts about each other. This wasn’t just a simple crush that the two could get over; they seriously wanted each other. And Taylor knew all of this by witnessing their crap. Every. Single. Day.

There was ten minutes of class left, and the two were still thoroughly doodling in their notebooks. Connor and he were almost just about done with their drawings, making sure it looked very realistic. No wonder the boys were friends; they shared their artistic sides, though neither didn’t even know. They connected art with love. And they knew at that moment, it was damn real. 

Thinking about Connor as he drew had made Jude’s palms sweat as he scribbled in the background of his love. He could write a novel about what makes him tick about Connor. He never had any of those kinds of fantasies about Connor, but he really did like his friend—a lot. And that’s all that mattered to him now. Connor unintentionally felt the same way. Jude glanced over at Connor secretly, but quickly looked back at his drawing. Jude reached for his own hand, clasping them together as if he were holding Connor’s, observing the drawing. And at the same moment, Connor was holding his own hand too, pretending as if it were Jude’s.

The class bell rang, and the two quickly stumbled out of their chairs a little too fast, causing Jude to drop his drawing notebook. Connor bent down, picking it up and handing it to him. “A little jumpy, are we?” He teased, chuckling. Jude laughed nervously back, clutching his notebook to his chest. “What, is your whole life in there?”  
Jude just smiled, with a blush on his face. “Something like that.” He noticed that Connor had a notebook cautiously being held against his chest. “What’s in your notebook that’s so secret?” Jude raised an eyebrow in challenge. Connor’s cheek turned pink at his crush’s question, but cleared his throat.  
“Only if you showed me first.” He smirked, waiting for it. Jude stayed still, looking him with a sly smile on his face. Taylor stopped in her tracks, looking at the two, almost shocked as she watched. Jude’s smile turned innocent soon enough, biting his lip nervously. Slowly, he turned around the notebook carefully and slowly…

A/N:  
AHHHHH!!! I really wanted to end it there xD sorrryyy! You’ll just have to think of what happens next. Hope you guys enjoyed!! (:


End file.
